Miracle in Our Life
by kuroyui
Summary: "Everytime I look at you, I'm amazed. It's not just because of your beautiful look, but because the fact that everything I've ever need is right in front of me." Two different status and life, but their hearts is connected with the string of fate. ARABIAN AU! Pairing: Soufem!Mako and slight RinFem!Haru.
1. Chapter 1

**xXx**

"Congratulation for the wedding, Nana...no… Your Majesty, Queen Matsuoka." Sousuke bowed to the soon to be queen as Haruka gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Yamazaki." She answered as the man stood up straight, gazing down at her.

"I'm glad that you come back after 3 years. You don't know what happen to Rin when you are not here with him." Haruka let out soft chuckles then look up at the taller man, the smile still plastered on her beautiful face.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Yamazaki." Sousuke smirked.

"It's my duty. Also, your majesty, please take care of the King."

"I will, Advisor Yamazaki. Thank you"

"I better go back to Rin now before he piss off, knowing that I'm in his future queen's room."

Sousuke leaves the room, leaving Haruka alone again. Haruka stared into her own reflection in the mirror, her hands becoming sweaty.

'_Am I really suited for Rin?'_ The thought ran through her mind and she shook her head and suddenly soft knocks on the door caught her attention and she turned towards the door.

"Come in." At that, the door open and reveal Makoto. The tall woman smile at Haruka as she stepped into the room and close the door behind her softly.

"I'm sorry for being late Haru. Here's your wedding dress." Makoto hang the dress as a maid enters the room.

"Should we start now?" The maid asked and Haruka nodded. After helping Haruka put on the dress, the maid excuses herself leaving Makoto in charge of the make-up and final touches. Makoto gently apply the powder on her face as her green eyes seem to focus, which cause the smaller woman blinked.

"Is something wrong Makoto?" Haruka asked which cause Makoto to blinked and she sheepishly let out a laugh and scratches her cheek.

"It's nothing… It just I was wondering." Makoto sighed as she softly applied the soft rose lipstick on Haruka's lips carefully as Haruka kept staring at her.

"About what?" Makoto look at Haruka with a gentle smile on her face, and she chuckled.

"It's been three years you and Rin haven't met, and right after you come back, he proposed to you like he promised." At this, Haruka's cheeks redden and scoff.

"That idiot...Yes he did. But what are you actually thinking Makoto?" Haruka asked again and Makoto sighed as she brushed Haruka's cheek with a blusher.

"How come… you both stay loyal and still love each other after so long?"

"Makoto?"

"A-And… how do you know he's the one Haru?" Makoto looked up at her, a slight of blush and excitement on her face which resulted a smile from Haruka.

"It's complicated really… It just, when our eyes met, we just connected. No words, no greetings, just an eye contact that made both of us knew, that we are meant for each other…" Haruka slowly explained as she interlaced her fingers as she stare longingly on her hands, a flush appear on her face.

"But you still manage. And here you are now, marrying the king." Makoto smiled as she softly comb Haruka's long hair and tied it up into a ponytail. Haruka nodded in agreement as she stares at the reflections on the mirror.

"Thanks to the others and you Makoto."

"That's what friends do right?"

**xXx**

_An annoyed glared and a nervous laughter coming from the two 14-years old female teenagers as a red head male pouting his bottom lips as a taller boy stood behind him, ignoring the two girls in front of them._

"_You late Rin." Haruka complained as Rin crossed his arms as he inverted his eyes away._

"_I'm here now. So just…" Rin let out a sigh and Makoto let out a small chuckled and look up behind the red head prince._

"_Umm Rin-sama, who's is this?" Makoto asked and they blinked. The new boy nodded at him._

"_Hello." _

"_Ahh, I bring him here today. I think Haru know him?" Rin asked and Haruka nodded, her annoying gaze turned towards the teal eyed boy as he gave her the same cold eyes._

"_Very well know." Haruka hissed and Makoto blinked in confusion. _

"_H-Haru-chan?" Makoto softly asked as her eyes turned towards the sour face of the new comer._

"_What are you doing here Yamazaki?" Haruka asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone which caused Makoto to flinch but it didn't shake the taller boy. Instead he let out a snort and looked towards the prince._

"_This? You mean the person you always lose to is this girl?" _

"_S-Shut it!"_

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the castle right now?" Haruka harshly question and Sousuke rolled his eyes at the girl._

"_I can be here whenever I want. And this guy over here is the one who invited me to watch your practice." At this, her glare turn towards Rin as he ignored it as he looked away. She let out a frustrated sighed and rubbed her temple._

"_Whatever. Rin, let's continue over practice today." At this, Rin grinned and lead the raven head to the practice field. Sousuke smirked at this as the two start their battle position, the sword in their hand._

"_Oi Rin, I think you going to lose this one again!"_

"_Shut it Sousuke! You supposed to be supporting me dammit!" Rin angrily shout back which cause the olive head to laugh softly which cause Sousuke blinked and looked towards her. Makoto noticed a stare on her and she look up to meet with Sousuke's teal eyes and her cheeks burn._

"_I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled under her breath and he smiled softly. _

"_It's fine. Nice laugh by the way." At this, her cheeks redden as she lowered her eyes down to the ground, red began to crept up to her ears which cause the boy to laugh lightly. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm not properly introduced myself to you. I'm Yamazaki Sousuke."_

"_T-Tachibana Makoto…" She whispered and their eyes turned towards the intense battle between Haruka and Rin, quiet atmosphere surrounded them. All they heard is their rapid beating heart and a sudden warm risen to their cheeks._

'_Why am I feeling this way…?'_

**xXx**

"And, now you're done!" Makoto declared after she finished put on a light blue veil on Haruka's bottom face, covering her nose and lips. Haruka opened her eyes gently and blinked. A white dress flowed down to her ankles as a light blue cloak worn over the dress. A semi-clear blue veil covered her lower face as her hair been tied in a high ponytail has been curled at the bottom, leaving her speechless. A simple yet elegant design, suited for Haruka.

"Makoto…"

"Yes Haru-chan?"

"Thank you… for always be there for me." Haruka smiled softly which cause Makoto's brighten and she nodded.

"It's my pleasure, your majesty." Makoto bowed and caused Haruka eyes sadden as she gently took Makoto's hand and held it tightly.

"We've been for each other since little. Don't call me that Makoto. It's…"

"Awkward?" Haruka nodded and Makoto let out a giggle.

**xXx**

_Dim lights of the candle lighten up the dark room as a 15-years old boy rearrange his books on his table. He sighed heavily as he looked up to the bright moon, staring as a small smile appeared on his lips. _

"_What a nice night…" He whispered under his breath as his eyes soften. He looked towards his now tidy desk and to the forest outside his room. His lips turn upwards and he took out his hidden cloak that was placed in the drawer and put it on, pull over the hood over his head. After making sure the cloak covered himself, he climbed out the window and jumped over to a nearest branch tree and climb down the tree._

"_Damn… It's been a long time since I sneak out…" He murmured as he stretches his tired body and he start to walk towards his destination. It's been his usual activities now as he started sneaked out the mansion since last year because the stress level is over the roof, and it becoming worsen now till it becomes his weekly activity. Every time he stress, he will sneak out and went to the near lake that placed middle of the forest. _

"_It's pretty bright tonight." He mumbled to himself as he's avoiding the branches and bushes, trying to be silent as possible. As he come nearer the lake, a faint voice were heard not far away which cause him to blink. Curiosity kicks in as he becoming positive the source of the voice is coming from the…_

"_The lake…" He whispered as he rushed towards his destination. He halted his steps as his eyes widen in awe, the scenery in front of him enchanted him._

_The moon light reflected on the lake leaving the lake shining brightly. But what made him in awestruck is a female figure standing on the edge of the lake, staring towards the beautiful scenery of the night. He can't see the person as her back is facing him which caused him to step closer. Suddenly she raised her arm to the moon, her heads up._

"_**The sorrow**____**born today,**____**soars high towards sky.**____**The sky awakens**____**calls for wind**__**. **__**My heart trembles."**__ She started singing to the moon, loudly enough to reach the male teenager ears. His eyes widen as his heart start thumping hard._

"_**I want to protect you**__**, **__**I want to touch destiny**__**. **__**Both hollow in your chest and your overflow tears**__**. **__**I want to fill them with happiness."**__ Arms softly gestures in the air following to the tune she was singing. Breeze blew, flowed her long hair while a gentle smile on her face as continue singing the song with passion. Sousuke stare in awe as his eyes didn't leave her figure. _

"_**It's a tender rain, perhaps this song**____**reaches by your side.**____**No matter how far**____**we've been separated.**____**I believe,**____**this song will reach you." **__She softly breath out, the smile still on her face as she put down her arms to her side. Her bright green eyes haven't left the bright moon, staring intently into it. _

'_Who is she…?' He gripped his cloak tightly as the female turned around, and his eyes widen. There stood the girl, the girl that been accompany in his heart since their first meet. She swept her hair behind her ears as she straighten her long dress. His eyes followed her figure as she walked away from the lake towards her house maybe? _

"_Tachibana Makoto…" He whispered out her name with a shaky sighed as his cheeks were flushed, his eyes soften watching her retreating figure. He didn't know why but for the whole night, the image of the female has been planted into his heart._

"_What have you done to me Tachibana…?"_

**xXx**

"Oi Sousuke. Sousuke!" Sousuke open his eyes greeted by annoyed glared from his red head friend.

"Why are you sleeping against the wall?" Rin spat and Sousuke rolled his eyes as he cracked his neck.

"Well, who is the one who getting marry and appointed me the works?" Sousuke snorted in response as Rin just let out an angry sigh. He looked up at his taller friend and down to his wedding robe.

"Sousuke… do you think this look fine on me?" Rin asked in awkward tone as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sousuke looked towards him and give him an approval nod.

"It's fine and stop worrying. Her Majesty won't leave you even if you in the most ugly robe in the world." At that, he earned a low growl from the red head and Sousuke let out a light chuckle.

"Sousuke, where's the necklace?" Rin asked and the raven head just sighed and gave the golden necklace to the king. Rin took it wear it as he look at himself in the mirror. He saw a sight of deep in thought were obvious on his tall friend through the reflection of the mirror.

"What are you thinking about Sousuke?" He asked out of the blue and Sousuke blinked. He shook his head in response as he gave Rin another bracelet to wear.

"It's nothing…" Rin scoff at this and he turned to his partner, obvious scowl on his face.

"You've been out of it since morning. Are you THAT tired?" He asked and Sousuke shook his head again.

"It's was nothing. Just deep in thought."Sousuke replied as he staring at his friend reflection and nodded in approval.

"Her Majesty wedding dress is choose by you isn't it Rin?" Sousuke asked and Rin nodded.

"She told me she didn't know which one is suited her the best. So I choose one." Sousuke smirked at Rin's replied and the king turned around to Sousuke, huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for everything Sousuke." Rin softly smiled and Sousuke nodded, knowing that Rin meant it.

"Congrats buddy for the wedding. May you have a great life after this."

**xXx**

**The song that Makoto sang is called "Beautiful Rain" by Rena Maeda from anime Sore demo sekai wa utsukushii.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stood in front of the door as he took a deep breath and let it out. He was nervous, marrying to the future queen of his choice. He glanced down to the floor, then to the big door. Behind this door is the throne hall full with the ministers and royals as his kingdom citizens waiting outside of the castle, waiting for their King with their new Queen. He let out another sighed.

"You sure sigh a lot." Come a familiar voice to him and he turn around to see his queen and his breath hitched, eyes widen. Haruka blinked and let out a sigh.

"Rin, close your mouth." She muttered under her breath and Rin grin broadly as he took her hand into his and kisses her knuckles which cause her cheeks to redden.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered and she smiled. It's true, the veil cover her lower face revealing her bright blue eyes that he love. He feel proud to have a beautiful and smart woman to be the queen of his kingdom and also his love life.

"You sure?" Haruka asked and Rin nodded with a smirk as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You're beautiful Haru. No, you're drop dead gorgeous. Can I lock you up in the room?" At that, he received a playful slap over his shoulder and they laughed.

"Your majesty, we ready." A servant spoke up and Rin nodded. He look towards Haruka as she glanced down on the floor, clearly nervous as she felt Rin's strong hand held hers tighter.

"You'll be fine Haru. I'm here. And don't forget…" He swing his index finger into a shape of smile which cause her to frowned.

"Haru…" Rin give her a warning glare and she sighed and put on a smile. He smiled and she nodded as she put her hand on his arm. The door opened widely and all the attentions turn towards them. Sousuke stood beside the throne clear his throat as his attention on the two.

"Welcome, The King and The Queen of Iwazuka into the Hall of Throne." Sousuke announced as clapping welcomed both of the newlywed lover. Haruka sheepishly look down to the floor who is becoming uncomfortable by the attention as Rin stare up ahead but soon notice his queen staring down. He softly smile and put his hand on hers which cause her to look up at him and smile back as Rin gave her a supporting smile.

"_She's beautiful…"_

"_They look so good together."_

"_I wish I can have a husband as handsome as His Majesty…"_

"_They will be ruling this kingdom together and I'm sure they will one of the best pairing there is."_

Whispering was heard in the hall as Rin and Haruka walked towards the thrones. They stood in front of their own thrones as Haruka eyes wander around the massive hall. He looked down to see Gou and Makoto sat in the front row and she gave them a small smile. Sousuke give Rin a wooden box as Haruka blinked at the content. Rin opened the box and Haruka's eyes widen.

"R-Rin… Are you sure…?" Haruka look up at her king as he gave her a nod, followed by Sousuke. Haruka look at it again as Rin gently took the object inside the box, revealing a small silver tiara that is decorated with small amethyst gems. In the center of tiara placed the most beautiful sapphire Haruka ever seen in her life. Haruka look up at him, thinking if she is really worth the tiara? The one that is owned by the previous queen of the kingdom, is she really worth it? Rin faced Haruka as he giving her the soft and reassuring smile.

"You're worth it Haru, I knew it." He whispered, as he knew what she was thinking. She looked down at the tiara in his hands. The tiara was owned by the previous queen, his mother, known as The Queen of Justice that is loved by the citizens. And Haruka, knowing that Rin is giving her the tiara made her feel terrible, as she never was as great as the Queen herself. Rin cleared his throat, caught the attention of the people in the hall. Haruka lower herself as Rin raise his arms and tower the tiara over her head.

"Today, I, Matsuoka Rin, the King of Iwazuka will crown you," Rin looked down on Haruka as she closed her eyes. "Haruka, the Queen of Iwazuka." He gently placed the tiara over her head and the hall thundered with claps. Rin helped Haruka stood straight again and they held hands and he gave her a peck on her lips which cause her to blushing hard.

**xXx**

"Congratulations Your Majesty!" A man grinning at the smiling Rin and they laugh while Haruka stare coldly at the man. Rin then notice her silence, smile and held her hand tightly. The man look at her and give her a smile and bow slightly.

"Welcome to the Royals, Your Majesty Queen Haruka. My, such a beautiful woman you have grown into. I wish my son Sousuke here," the man glaring at Sousuke who stood behind Rin as Sousuke rolled his eyes. "… will have someone as beautiful as you are." Sousuke scoff at his father's words as he earned another glare.

"Thank you Prime Minister Yamazaki." Haruka gave him a small smile. The man look at his son and sigh.

"Now I'll excuse myself. Congratulations once again Your Majesty." And with that, he left the trio and talk to other royals. Rin sighs and look up at Sousuke.

"Oi Sousuke…"

"Your majesty!" A feminine voice calls them out and they turned around and Haruka's face brighten.

"Makoto." Haruka and Sousuke spoke in unison and they blinked and turned to Sousuke. Sousuke look away from them as he trying to hide his flush face. They ignore him and look back to the woman.

"Hey. Congratulations you two, I'm really happy for you!" Makoto beamed happily as she caught Haruka's hand and held it tightly as the raven head just sighed at her taller friend.

"Makoto, I told you to call us by names. It's awkward if you call us that…" Haruka frowned and Makoto chuckled lightly.

"Makoto, thanks for coming. And also thanks for making this wedding a success. It's a big help." Rin interfered and Makoto keep her signature smile as she look up to Sousuke which cause him to blush lightly.

"Ahh no Rin, I barely do anything. Yamazaki-sama is the one who do most of the work. I only help the decorations and Haru's preparations." At this Sousuke chuckled and the three look up at him as he look down to Makoto with a smirk.

"Really Tachibana-san? While you're the one who's running around in the hall, arranging and organizing the guest list names, the one who's helping the maids to decorate this hall and also the one who even though busy with the works in the castle but still treating the patients outside the castle, you still saying you're not helping at all?" Sousuke ask which cause both King and Queen eyes widen and they turn to Makoto as she began to stuttered out words.

"I-It just simple errands really… Hahaha…" She chuckled nervously and Haruka held her hand tighter, smiling at her best friend.

"No wonder you've been restless for a while. I'm really sorry Makoto to put you in such burden…" Haruka look down sadly and the olive head woman shook her head.

"It's fine Haru! It's for you and Rin biggest day and I'll be really happy if all our works is paid off!" Makoto grinned and Rin and Sousuke let out a tired sighed as they watch the two female chatting happily.

"Ahh by the way Rin," Makoto turned towards Rin, her signature smile still on her face as Rin nodded signaling he's hearing her. "I'll be hunt you down if you hurt or make Haru cry." Rin shivered as he lashed his head towards her and somehow her gentle smile gave him goose bumps.

"I'll be going now. It's getting crowded and need some fresh air." Makoto spoke up and Haruka nodded, giving approval for Makoto to leave. Makoto smile as she gave both newlywed royals a bow and left them to get some fresh air.

Sousuke's teal eyes haven't leave the olive head beauty as she walked away gracefully. Her hair which tied into high ponytail bouncing, synchronizing with her steps as her long green dress sways, following with her moving hips. He moves up his eyes up from her leg to her small waist and on her back. It wasn't noticeable, but he somehow he can see her back is muscular for her tall yet feminine body and he found it incredibly… _sexy_. She's a beauty to him, no, she's an angel send down from the heaven and he had knew it from the night he saw her singing 5 years ago. Every time she smile at him and those bright green eyes staring at him made his stone heart melt and skip a beat.

"-uke! Sousuke!" He snapped from his daydreaming and look down to his piss of friend. Rin let out an angry sighed and followed Sousuke's attention which causing his lips to pursed up.

"So… THAT'S what you've been staring at. Damn Sou, good taste there."

"Shut it Rin…" Sousuke grumbles as Rin continue stifle his laughter. Sousuke rolled his eyes and notice that Haruka was gone from beside Rin.

"Where's Her Majesty?" Sousuke ask and Rin sigh loudly at this.

"Her parents came and she went off with them. At least greet them, luckily they didn't fuss over the fact you staring their daughter best friend. You so out of it." Rin snort and Sousuke's cheeks flush, damn he must look like an idiot. Rin stare up at his friend and Sousuke look down at him.

"What did you father talk about before?"

"Huh?"

"The way your father talked is like as he wanted Haru to be your wife or something…" At this, Sousuke groan and he pull back his bangs with his fingers as he exhaled loudly.

"He did…"

"Hah!?"

"When we around 14 years-old, he kept nagging me to 'swept her off her feet' and engage to her, saying that 'her family will bring benefits to Yamazaki family.'" Sousuke confessed as he took two glass of wine from the waiter and hand one to Rin as the king took it, his red eyes still glued on Sousuke.

"But knowing you who have a MASSIVE crush on her, of course I declined. Hell, I don't have any feelings for her." Sousuke smirked as he stirred the glass and drink the wine and Rin smirked in satisfaction by Sousuke's answer and drink his.

**xXx**

Sousuke walked through the forest grumbling and mumbling under his breath. Greeting and meeting all the royals and aristocrats while keeping the fake smile is tiring, really tiring and all he really need is some space and fresh air. It's already night and the ceremony is over, much to his relieved. Now he can have some rest and relaxing at the lake.

"_**The sorrow**____**born today**____**soars high towards sky.**____**The sky awakens**____**calls for wind**__**. **__**My heart trembles."**_ A gentle voice sang and Sousuke's eyes widen and look up ahead. Without hesitating, he began to run and as he reach his goal, he smile widely.

"There you are…" He whispered as he lean his shoulder against a tree, his eyes soften as he watching a woman stood by the lake who singing her heart out.

"_**I want to protect you**__**, **__**I want to touch destiny**__**. **__**Both hollow in your chest and your overflow tears**__**. **__**I want to fill them with happiness."**_Her arms softly gestures in the air following to the tune she was singing. Breeze blew, flowed her long hair while a gentle smile on her face as continue singing the song with passion. Sousuke lean his back against the tree and close his eyes, enjoying the beautiful voice of hers.

"_**It's a tender rain, perhaps this song**____**reaches by your side.**____**No matter how far**____**we've been separated.**____**I believe,**____**this song will reach you." **_Sousuke smirk as he remembering back the time. The time he fell for this woman in front of him. Her gestures, her angelic voice, it was the same except that she's now a fully grown woman that beautifully bloom and known as one of the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. And he knew that. He look up at her, watching as the breeze flowing her long hair and she keep continue singing the song with passion and full of emotions.

She exhaled her breath and smile. Sousuke groan as he knew that she's done singing the song. He wanted to hear more from her as he stood up straight and walk towards her and suddenly…

_Crack!_

"Eeep!" She let out a shriek as she heard a crack, and a tall figure walk out from the shadow.

"W-who's there...?"

"Calm down Tachibana-san. It just me..." Sousuke gave her a soft smile and she let out a sigh of relieved.

"W-what are you doing here Yamazaki-sama?"

"Sousuke.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Sousuke..." Sousuke repeat and Makoto's cheeks redden and nodded.

"S-Sousuke-sama... what are you doing out here?" Makoto ask and Sousuke sigh as his gaze towards the bright building not far from them.

"I need some fresh air. It's really tiring to keep all smiling and pretending to be friendly with the people…" Sousuke complained and Makoto giggled at this, which cause him to blink.

"A-Ahh I-I'm sorry!" She apologized and this time it's him who let out a chuckled which cause her to blush more.

"Tachibana-san… I'm actually… How should I say this…" Sousuke scratches his neck and Makoto tilted her head in confusion. Why is he looking so flustered all of the sudden?

"Sousuke-sama?"

"I want to know you better Tachibana-san." He blurted out which cause the pair cheeks redden, one from how stupid he sound and one from disbelieved.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked, clearly want to hear it better and he chuckled lightly at her cuteness. He gave her a smile, which cause her to startled.

"I want to know you better Tachibana-san. If, of course, if you don't mind?" He asked and her eyes widen in disbelief. She and Sousuke had known each other for a long time, but to be honest they rarely talk, only talk if there's something important need to be talk about. And they both knew about their families background, how the Yamazaki and Tachibana hated each other for centuries which one of the reason they avoided each other. And here they are, Sousuke asking her if they can be _friends_, not just acquaintances.

"But Sousuke-sama, you know about our families…" She whispered, worry clearly hinted in her tone and Sousuke just sigh and he step forward towards her and stop in front of her.

"I don't know why that stopping us to be friends." He snorted and she shrugged herself smaller and Sousuke smile at her.

"Listen, it's not wrong to be friends. And it's weird that we always meet but never really know each other." He explained and she looked down, clearly deep in thought. She bit her bottom lips, thinking about his offer.

"_I don't want you to get close with Yamazaki's son."_ That's what her father had warned her before when he knew that she's been properly introduced to the Prime Minister son.

"I'm just the daughter of a doctor while you are the Prime Minister son. Our status is clearly different and if people know that w-"

"Well let them be." He cut her off which cause her to flinch at his harsh answer. "Your family is not ordinary doctor, your father is the Head Doctor of this kingdom and also the Royalties Doctor. So that's mean we have the same status. And nothing is wrong just being friends, and you know that." Sousuke sighed heavily as her eyes still looking down.

"B-But why? You can still be friends with other women. I-I'm sure they are far more pretty than me…" She whispered and Sousuke's eyes widen. She got to be kidding him?! She was one of the most beautiful women in this kingdom and the citizens even rank her top five with Haruka, and heck, the citizens and royalties even nicknamed her as "The Gentle Beauty". Sousuke had an urge to facepalm himself right now…

"Tachibana, I really wa-"

"Onee-chan! Where are you?!" Both adult blinked and Makoto realized that it was her sister calling her. Sousuke let out a sighed and move aside to let the female leave. Makoto nervously nodded at him and walk away but stop her steps and she turned around to him.

"Makoto…" He blinked and look up at her with a puzzle look and she laugh.

"Call me Makoto. You did said you want us to become friends right?" She gave him her famous smile and he blushed lightly and nodded.

"Onee-chan!" Makoto jumped at the shout and let out a frustrated sighed and look at the man again.

"I'm really sorry Sousuke-sama, but I have to go now. I'll see you next time?" Makoto ask and Sousuke smirked.

"Sure, see you next time." And with that, the beauty left him alone and after he was sure she was gone, he fist-pumped in the air.

"Yes…!" He shouted and he let out a happy sigh. He look up at the bright moon and smile brightly.

"Makoto…"

**xXx**

**Thank you for reading it. I will appreciate it if you write your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Three weeks has passed as the Iwazuka Kingdom become more busy each days as it is now the season where all the fruits and crops all fruiting, and also the merchants from other countries come to the kingdom to sell their products such as clothes, foods and animals. And it also has been three weeks since Makoto seen her dearest best friend Haruka and also the man called Sousuke.

"Mako-chan, your father is calling you." Makoto blinked to her mom words and look back to the now tidy shelves of book.

"But mom, there's still a lot of things still need to do…"

"It's fine it's fine dear. Go to your father alright?" Makoto only nodded in response and went to her father study room without complaining.

"Father, I'm coming in." Makoto call out only answer by a short 'yes' and she opened the wooden door softly, greeted by her tired looking father.

"Ah, Mako-chan! I need your help with something." Her father expressions lighten up as Makoto stepped into his study room with a soft smile.

"Yes father, what is it?"

"Ahh, can you go to the castle's library and borrow few books there? Here's the list of the books," Doctor Tachibana handed Makoto a piece of paper as she accepted it and scanned over the paper with interest.

"Father, these is really rare books isn't it?_ 'Mixtures for Medicines'_, _'Mysterious part of human Body'_… Wow, there's a lot. Are you sure there's these book in the library?" The doctor gave his daughter a shrug as he look down on his papers again.

"I hope there is. I already asked the king permission to borrow the books for medical purposes, so there will be no problem. Just show the librarian Tachibana's emblem then they will know." Makoto gave her father an understanding nod and left the study room after bow and went to the castle.

**xXx**

Makoto piled up the books on the table and let out a tired sigh then scanned over the paper again and began to scanned over the shelves for the last book. It took her few minutes and as soon she found it, the grin turned into a frown.

"Why does it have to be on the highest one…" She mumbled under her breath as she took a ladder and positioned it on the spot. After she stabilized it, she began to climb up the ladder carefully, not noticing a cracking sound as heard every time she took a step by step. As she reached high enough, she began to stretch out her arm.

"A-Almost...! There!" She shouted happily as she finally grabbed the book but suddenly a loud cracking noise reached her ears and the ladder broke.

"W-Whaaa!" Makoto stretch out her arm, hoping that she can grab one of the shelves but her body falling down and she closed her eyes tightly, ready herself to welcome the pain.

"Makoto!"

…

She didn't feel any pain or impact, instead she felt soft yet warm arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"S-Sousuke-sama!"

"Idiot… What if I wasn't around…?" He let out a worried sighed as they heard footsteps running towards them and two men came into the view and let out a surprised gasp.

"Yamazaki-sama! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sousuke took Makoto's wrist and notice scratches on her forearm and let out a low groan. " and get me the medical kit."

"Yes!" Sousuke look towards the other man then to the broken ladder.

"Check the other ladders and report to me immediately if there more broken ladders. I don't want for other people who use this library get harm."

"Yes!" The men dismissed themselves to their respective errands then Sousuke look down on the woman he held.

"You alright?" Sousuke asked worriedly while Makoto's cheeks turn redder as Sousuke's gripped on her waist and wrist become tighter.

"I-I'm fine but can you, umm…" Makoto uncomfortableness alerted the bigger man as he quickly let go of her and he let out an awkward cough.

"I'm sorry that you have to experience this because of our carelessness …" At this, Makoto let out a giggle which cause the man blushes.

"Don't worry Sousuke-sama, it's not anyone mistakes. The ladder is just too old anyway." Makoto waved her hand and Sousuke nodded, still feeling bad which cause the woman to laugh lightly. She stood up and dusted off her robe.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'm positive if you weren't here, I might have broken bones already." Makoto bowed and Sousuke let out a relieved sigh.

"It's fine Makoto, let me take a look on the scratch."

"E-Ehh but it just a sma-" Sousuke ignored her protest as he took her wrist and his eyes landed on the scratch, ignoring her redden face. He looked up on the shelves and then the broken ladder.

"It must be by the wooden shelves…"

"A-Ahh, might be…" She whispered lowly as she staring Sousuke's big hand around her wrist. His hand is so big that it fully wrapped around her wrist and she's aware that she's a big boned woman, which resulting her height. He gently examined her hand or arm to make sure there is no other scratches or anything which cause her to stifle back her laughter. Just looking at his furrowed brows over such a small thing is really cute to her.

Cute…

"A-Ahhh Sousuke-sama, y-you can let go of my wrist now…" She softly asked then the male let go of her wrist, leaving a ghostly heat on it which caused her wrist suddenly cold.

"Yamazaki-sama, here's the medical kit…" The librarian returned then he handed the kit to Sousuke. Sousuke muttered a soft thanks and lead Makoto to the table and sit her on the chair then he sat on another. He opened the kit and took out a cotton ball and a small bottle of alcohol and put the alcohol onto cotton. He gently took her hand and began to rub the cotton filled alcohol on her scratch which caused her to wince by the sudden contact.

"Relax," he muttered as she gave him a nod then let the man continue his work. Sousuke silently treat her as he felt her soft skin. Her light tanned skin is flawless even though he can feel her dried palm, must be because her busy work as he noted.

He look over on the table and noticed few medical books neatly arrange on the table.

"What's with the books?" He asked as he put back the bottle inside the kit and took out a small bandage and put it on her scratches. Makoto look over the books and let out a nervous laughter.

"My father asked me to borrow some book from here." Makoto answered as she rubbed on her now covered scratch with a smile. Sousuke nodded as he closed the medical kit then helped Makoto to gather the scattered book on the floor then Makoto took the last book she needed and walk towards the librarian counter with help from Sousuke carrying all the heavy books.

**xXx**

"Please let me carry some books Sousuke-sama…" Makoto pouted as Sousuke lightly chuckled on her adorable expression.

"Nope, these are too heavy for a woman like you to carry, Miss Tachibana." Sousuke teased which cause her to let out a small groan. Sousuke gave her a small smile then look to the books in his hands.

"These books look so darn hard for me to understand…" He frowned which cause her to laugh.

"How can you understand if you never study it?"

"Good point…" Silence began lingering as Sousuke took a glance on Makoto, clearly feeling the awkwardness tension coming from both of them.

"Sousuke-sama, are you sure people won't see us? I mean… you escorting me..." Her voice becoming lower and lower until it become a mere whisper but Sousuke who has a sharp hearing heard her worried whispers.

"It's fine, people around the castle really busy right now so they won't notice. You worry too much. Besides, I can't let you carry these books can I?"

"But…"

"I said its fine so it is fine, now stop worrying." He snapped which cause her to shut her mouth until Sousuke realized what he just did. Shit… he just snapped didn't he?

"S-Sorry… Didn't mean to snap at you…" He only got a nod as an answer which he right now having an urge to face palm himself. The tension around them build more and more as Makoto began to rub her arm awkwardly as Sousuke avert his eyes somewhere else. The echoes of the footsteps in the hallway the only one fill up the silence between them.

"Mako-"

"Makoto? What are you doing here?" The blinked and turned around to meet the newcomer and Makoto's eyes brighten up.

"Haru-chan!" Makoto hugged Haruka as Haruka kept her stoic expressions.

"I told you to drop the –chan," then her frowned turned into a smile. "and nice to see you too."

"I miss you Haru! I'm sorry I can't come visit you like I promised!" Makoto look to her shorter friend as Haruka shakes her head.

"It's fine, we've been busy. Anyway," her blue eyes moved from Makoto to Sousuke who stood behind the olive head, the queen expression clearly show annoyance. "What are you doing here with Yamazaki?" Her question caught the two of guard as they began to fidgeting under her dark gaze.

"U-Ummm, Sou- Yamazaki-sama help me carrying the books to my horse. Since the books is heavy and all." Makoto briefly explained as Haruka scanned over the books.

"Your father needs them?"

"Yes, he wanted to discover some new medicines, that is what my mother told me though." Makoto answered and Haruka gave Makoto an understanding nod. Haruka took a glance from Sousuke then to Makoto and she blinked. Somehow, she felt something different from these two… And it's something that cause the raven to smirked.

"Makoto, you seem really happy today. I wonder why?" Haruka asked which cause the taller woman to flustered then she took a glance on Sousuke then on Haruka again.

"I-It's nothing!"

"I wonder why Yamazaki is the one helping you though…"

"H-he was there when I need help!"

"Really? Meeting Yamazaki of all people? Fate must love playing with you two…" At this, both Sousuke and Makoto cheeks redden which cause the queen to smirk in satisfaction.

"W-Why are you teasing me?!" Makoto whined and Haruka arc her brow upward.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to make you both all flustered am I?" At this, Sousuke gave the queen a glare which made Haruka smile with pride. Who won't if you had made the famous man known for his serious and stoic to blushing like that?

"O-Oh Haru, where are you heading to?" Makoto ask as she noticed Haruka holding a book in her hand. Haruka look down on the book in her hand and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm on my way to the meeting hall. Rin told me someone," Haruka glared at Sousuke which he clearly ignored "has been missing so he had me to fetch this book from his office. He also told me he needs me for the next meeting." Haruka explained and Makoto eyes soften then gave Haruka her signature smile.

"You've becoming a great queen Haru." Makoto praised and Haruka just let out a chuckle.

"Well, Rin becoming a greater and wiser king now since Her Majesty is there by his side." Sousuke interrupted and they burst out laughing.

"I better get going, don't want to make the King get angry. See you guys later. Oh, and say hi to your family Makoto."

"I will, good luck Haru." With that, the queen left the two alone then they went to the entrance gate. A quiet sigh escaped from the olive head lips which caught Sousuke attention.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it just…" Makoto look down on her hands, a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"It's been a while since Haru and me hanging out. I miss the old time." She confessed to the man as he stared down.

"A-Ah! But I know she's a busy woman now! I-I don't mind at all!" Makoto pull off a big grin then a light chuckle heard from the taller man.

"Well, if you don't mind… We can hang out?" Makoto eyes widen at his words as her cheeks slowly redden at his words. Both of them? Hanging out together?

"W-Well, if you don't mind…"

"Nah, I don't mind." He gave her a smile as she gave him a shy grin as a reply which cause the man heart to skip faster. Makoto took her horse from a guard and took the books from Sousuke's hand and put it into the bags beside the horse.

"Thank you so much for helping Sousuke-sama. I guess I'll be going now." Makoto spoke up as she carefully climbed up on the horse back, helped by Sousuke.

"It's fine. By the way Makoto," Sousuke look up at her and gave her a small smile "shall we meet again?" At this, Makoto gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Sure, let's meet again soon. I'll be going now."

"Be careful on the way back." And with that, the horse carried Makoto away, leaving the man alone at the entrance of the castle who is staring in awe.

**xXx**

"Onee-chan! We so sorry…!" Both Ran and Ren apologized as they bow, asking for their sister forgiveness. Makoto let out a loud sigh as she wiping the coffee off the study desk. Her notes and works now all stained, luckily the books and scrolls didn't, much to her relieve. Makoto gave the ball back to her brother and patted both of their head with a smile.

"It's fine, it's fine. Now be careful when playing the ball. It'll be better if you go play at the field."

"B-But your work…" Ren peeked behind her big sister and his face turning pale seeing her ruined paperwork. Makoto blocked his view, the smile haven't faded from her feature.

"Now now, I'll be fine. I need to redo the works anyway," she lied to comfort the twins and she kissed the top of their head.

"You sure onee-chan?" Ran asked and Makoto gave her an assuring nod.

"Now go play with your friends alright? And make sure be back before dawn."

"Haii!" At this, the twin ran out with the ball, leaving the tired Makoto with her now ruined room. She look to her broken window and peeked out, seeing the twin and their friends walking away towards the field then she let out sigh. Well, one of them must have a really strong leg to have broken her window this high…

"I do really need to rewrite these notes…" She muttered under her breath as she throw away the shattered glass into near garbage can then the now ruined worked. After cleaning up the room, she went down to throw away the garbage only to meet with her worried looking mother.

"Mako-chan, I heard something broken just now. I thought it was a thief, or some rapist, or some evil magi-"

"Mother, there's no such thing as magician. And it's fine, it just that the kids broke the window and my cup." Makoto explained which cause the mother let out a worried sigh. Makoto just smile at her mother and throw the garbage as her mother gaze followed Makoto's movement.

"Mako-chan, dear how about you go do your studies in the castle's library?" Makoto blinked at her mother suggestion then Mrs. Tachibana continues, "They have a lot of books you can refer to, and more relax don't you think?" Makoto rubbed her chin in thought. If she went to the castle, she might have a chance to meet Sousuke again right? She nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea mother."

**xXx**

Red brows twitched as Rin eyes read over the writings on each letters and records then signed on them and repeat again, and again. He let out a frustration growl as he scanned around on his big desk and let out a tired sigh.

"Sousuke, send this documents to the administration and tell them I already signed them. Then go fetch some records from the library."

Silence….

Rin blinked as there's no response from his advisor and look up to see that the taller man staring outside of the window and a vein popped out from Rin's forehead.

"Sousuke…" No response.

"Oi Sousuke, bastard…" No response and he clenched his teeth then grab a nearby scroll.

"Sousuke!" A scroll were thrown and hit on Sousuke's head which cause him to wince in pain.

"Ouch ouch ouch…! What was that for idiot?!"

"I've been calling you for many times already dammit!" The king groaned as Sousuke let out a low grumble under his breath as he rubbed his throbbing head. He just can't help it, it's been three days since he met Makoto, and he began to miss her deeply which had drag him into this situation.

"You so lost in space Sousuke…"

"I do not lost in space…" At this, Rin snorted and sorted out the documents and pass it to Sousuke.

"Whatever you say Sousuke. All I see is a man that who is madly in love." The king smirked as red hue slowly crawled on Sousuke's cheeks, glaring at Rin.

"I do not." Rin rolled his eyes and continue reading the records.

"Yeah yeah, I can totally see it Sou. But as much as I love to tease you my dear advisor, we need to finish this work. Now go send this to documents to the administration and tell them I already signed them. Then go fetch some records from the library. Here's the list of the records. Next tell the head chef I want meat tonight, lots of it. And tell Haru that I need her help with these works." Rin commanded and Sousuke rolled his eyes as he took the documents into his hands.

"Such a slave-driver…"

"What is that?"

"Oh nothing Your Highness, I'll go do the work now. See you." Sousuke waved then closed the door behind him. Rin let out a sigh and his eyes wander to the scenery outside the window.

"I really need Haru right now…"

_**xxxxx**_

_**So, how's chapter 3? I'm sorry for the slow update. Please RnR. I'm so happy if you do so. Anyway, for the next chapter, will be very slow update since I'm so busy with assignment and project. Wish me luck.**_


End file.
